


Everybody Goes to Shrek's House

by jotarowendys



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Discord shenanigans, I'm lazy, Multi, fuckin memes dude, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotarowendys/pseuds/jotarowendys
Summary: worldwide rap group 'Makoto and the Boys' star in: Everybody Goes to Shrek's House! a story of partying, drama, memes, and romance...?





	Everybody Goes to Shrek's House

**Author's Note:**

> i started this at like 11 pm last week, and a recent discord chat has lead me to finish this abomination... enjoy?

hey what's up guys it's hopenaegi2002 here with a new roblox video. today i'll be telling you all a story of how my life was torn to shreds over the course of a night.

it all started one day i was just tryna crack open a cold one with the boy (myself). my phone rings, and i pick it up to see the face of the Orange Fanta man. i hesitantly answered.

"MAKOTO! GET UR CHEEKS OVER HERE!" leon yelled at me.

"wheremst"

"SHREK'S HOUSE MAKOTO WE'RE AT SHRE-" his sentence ended abruptly, with inaudible noises coming from the other line. i soon hung up and decided to see what the fuck was going on.

it's gonna be a Long Night.

i took his advice and drove to shrek's house. outside, i saw a flurry of teenagers, accompanied by flashing lights and broken windows... this wasn't my kind of place, but i parked and headed in anyway.

not even a second after i knocked, the door flew open, leaving me face to face with a tall, green man. none other than shrek, my old colleague.

"HEYYYY MAKOTOOO~" the ogre yelled over the blaring music. "LONG TIME NO SEE, LAD! COME ON IN!"

i shut the door as i was pulled into the house by those big, meaty hands of his. when i shook free, i decided to look around. nothing different from your typical party; teens everywhere, illegal alcohol, everyone was grinding on eachother, blah blah blah...

there was one person who stood out though. this was a boy i came to know as kazuichi souda.

"got yer eyes on the mechanic, eh?" the onion man teased. i guess i made a scene of staring at the boy.

"well," i thought to myself, "here goes nothing!". i proceeded to nervously make my way over to introduce myself.


End file.
